There are many circumstances in which it is desirable for someone shipping a package to receive an acknowledgment, or for a parcel handling organization to have a record of acknowledgment of parcels that have been delivered. This is traditionally accomplished by using multi-part forms, which can be cumbersome and which may contain more information than is necessary. Another way that this can be accomplished is by utilizing piggyback labels on a main label that is applied to the package, with shipping address information or the like. However, piggyback labels can be relatively expensive, and require additional manufacturing operations compared to conventional shipping labels.
According to the present invention, a label assembly, and a method of recording receipt of a package having a label assembly, are provided which allow acknowledgment of receipt of a package in a simple yet effective manner. The label assembly according to the present invention is easy to construct utilizing the same basic techniques as for the production of conventional labels, including the utilization of only a single type of adhesive, no multiple applications of adhesive being required. The basic feature of the label assembly according to the invention is the provision of a secondary label which is within the confines of a main label, with a release material backing covering the secondary label so that it does not stick to a package to which the main label is applied, but rather can be readily removed from the main label. The desirable results according to the invention are facilitated by providing a tab portion extending outwardly from a secondary label which can be grasped and used to remove the secondary label, but then can be discarded since it is connected to the secondary label by a perforation line.
According to one aspect of the present invention a label assembly is provided comprising the following elements: A backing of release material. A main label of label stock, having a top face and a bottom face. Adhesive substantially covering the bottom face. A first die cut formed in the main label, defining a secondary label substantially within the main label. And a second die cut formed in the backing overlapping the first die cut to define a first removable segment of the backing. The adhesive exerts a greater force on the first removable segment than the rest of the backing, so that when the main label is removed from the backing, the first removable segment detaches from the backing and remains with the main and secondary labels.
The label assembly also further preferably comprises a tab integral with and extending outwardly from the secondary label, and exteriorly of the main label. The adhesive is also typically provided on the bottom face of the tab, and there is a third die cut formed in the backing in alignment with the tab to define a second removable segment, with the adhesive exerting a greater force on the second removable segment than the rest of the backing so that when the main label is removed from the backing, the second removable segment detaches from the backing and remains with the tab. A line of weakness between the tab and the rest of the secondary label allows detachment of the tab once it has been utilized. The secondary label is quadrate, having four sides, and the first removable segment overlaps the secondary label along three sides, the tab extending from the fourth side.
First and second indicia are preferably provided on the top face of the main label and the secondary label, respectively, such as an outgoing address and a signature line. The label assembly typically is in web form in combination with a plurality of substantially identical labels, the backing of the labels connected together at lines of weakness. The adhesive is typically permanent adhesive completely covering the bottom face of the main and secondary labels.
According to another aspect of the present invention a label assembly is provided comprising the following elements: A main quadrate label having first through fourth sides, a top face, and a bottom face. A secondary quadrate label having first through fourth sides, a top face, and a bottom face. The secondary label abutting the main label on the first through third sides of the secondary label. A tab portion integral with and extending outwardly from the fourth side of the secondary label, the tab portion also extending outwardly from the main label, past the fourth side of the main label. And adhesive substantially covering the bottom faces of the main and secondary labels.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention a method of recording receipt of a package having a label assembly is provided. The label assembly includes a main label having a secondary label removably contained within the main label, both the labels having a bottom face substantially covered with adhesive and a tab integral with the secondary label extending outwardly from both the secondary and main labels, and a release material segment substantially covering the adhesive on the bottom face of the secondary label. The method comprises the steps of substantially sequentially: (a) Applying the adhesive on the bottom face of the main label to a package with the secondary label contained within the main label, the adhesive on the bottom face of the secondary label isolated from the package by the release material segment. (b) Obtaining an acknowledgment of a person receiving the package to which the main label is applied on the secondary label. (c) Detaching the secondary label with acknowledgment from the package and main label by grasping the secondary label at the tab and peeling it away from the release material segment. And (d) applying the detached secondary label adhesive to another object distinct from the package (such as a piece of paper of a record book).
The tab is separated from the secondary label by a perforation line, and there is preferably the further step (e) after step (c) of detaching the tab from the secondary label. The release material segment slightly overlaps the secondary label on three sides thereof, and is held to the adhesive of the main label on those three sides. Step (d) may be practiced by applying the secondary label to a piece of paper in a record book. There is also preferably the further step (f) prior to step (a), of removing the main label with secondary label and release material segment, from the main body of release material.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive, yet effective label assembly, and a method of utilization thereof to provide an acknowledgment for receipt of a package. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.